Nobody knows
by RedQueen611
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Storybrooke and everyone is at Granny's. Except Regina, and maybe someone else...


**Hey everyone! I just wanted to post this OS as my gift for you, for Christmas. **

**A biiiiiiiig thank you to my beta Calamithyjane (for the Rumbelle shippers here, you should read her fic she's really talented ;) ) she had a lot of work with me and really helped me! **

**(I recommend you some Christmas songs to listen to while reading, to be in the mood...I wrote this after listening to Oh holy night by Celine Dion,I really like how she sings it even if I don't like all her songs.) **

**Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

She never had a really family diner for Christmas, except for some parties at the orphanage. Parties she never went to because Emma had kind of a ritual on Christmas Eve. Every 24th of December, if she could, the blonde used to visit a church, sit there and listen to the mass and songs. Often Emma went to gospel's mass for she found them happier. Even though it was a classic one she was there, sitting on a bench among all those families, parents and children. The first ones were happy to be there, enjoying a time for spirituality in this very special evening. For the others, it was more an obligation, the little monsters waiting to get their presents. That's why she was here, this evening in the church of Storybrooke while her family was celebrating Christmas at Granny's . Emma looked around her and seeing the kids around her she smiled at the memories of a little girl who was sighing every five seconds, her legs swinging, too short to reach the floor. Emma remembered looking at her and feeling nothing but empathy for this girl, bending forward.

_« __Hey honey__ »_

_The girl raised her blue eyes and met green one. She whispered:_

_« __Hello__ »_

_« __Do you like the songs ?__»_

_« __Not really… It__'__s boring__… »_

_Emma always loved kid__'__s frankness. She smiled and slipped a little bit on the bench, wanting to be at the same level than the little girl. The child had already turn toward the young blonde, a leg folded on the bench while the other one was still hanging over the edge_

_« __You came here with your parents?__ »_

_« __Yes, mommy told me it was really important. But it don__'__t know why__… »_

_« __Did you asked her why?__ »_

_« __Yes.__ »_

_« __And what did she said?__ »_

_« __She said it was important. » _

_« __She didn__'__t say anything more?__ »_

_« __No… » The little girl answered with a pout. Emma smiled at the gesture._

_« __When do you open your Christmas presents?__ »_

_« __Tomorrow morning.__ »_

_« __And how do you think Santa does to put all the presents in all of the houses around the whole world? He needs time__… »_

_The little blonde was watching the floor with a frown, thinking really hard apparently. Emma continued : _

_« __So, some children get their presents just after the mass because Santa had the time to get to their home. But for the others they have to wait __'__til next morning.__ » _

_« __But why do I need to be there if Santa cames at night? » Asked the little one, frowning._

In the church everyone stood up, breaking Emma's thoughts. For a few minutes she listened to the words of the priest and, when everyone sat down, Emma was back in her memories.

_« __Because… Santa knows that you are here and he might think that it__'__s a good time for you, to think about the year you had, if you__'__ve been a good girl or not.__ »_

_« __And if I haven__'__t been so good?__ »_

_« __It can__'__t be that bad you know. And anyway Santa and Jesus knows that inside of you, you '__re good.__ » _

Emma was ripped out of her thoughts by someone sitting next to her.

« Something funny Miss Swan? »

She turned her head but didn't really need it to know who was there.

« Regina? What are you doing here? »

« Same question to you. »

« I asked first » The blonde said, crossing her arms over her chest with a little smile.

Regina rolled her eyes at the childish comment. She looked at the chorus in the center of the church and said with a shrug of shoulders:

« I was passing by, heard the singing and simply came in. »

« Oh… »

_« _And you? »

« An old habit… »

By the corner of her eyes, she saw the brunette raise an eyebrow.

« Your family is having a great Christmas night at Granny's and you're sitting here, alone just for some 'old habits' » She said, mimicking the tone of the blond. The blonde woman remained mute but Regina was decided to find out why ; after taking her son away from her, the Sheriff was in this church instead of being with Henry.

« Miss Swan, I don't really understand why you-»

« Shhh, listen » Emma cut her.

Regina was destabilized. Not only by the fact that she stopped her but also by her tone was calm and firm. One that didn't leave the room for arguing neither was aggressive.

As Regina followed Emma's gaze, she found a young woman in the center of the church, ready to sing. Seconds of silence in the sacred monument were followed by the first notes of piano and violin.

Then, the young girl opened her mouth and her voice rezoned, completing all the space of the wide church.

Besides Regina, Emma had already closed her eyes, listening to the music with attention, enjoying every word of the woman's melodic voice. Something Regina didn't know was the blond started praying. Thanking the Lord for her new family, for the people she'd been searching for so long, for being finally part of something. Secretly, the blonde was also asking Him to stop that painful feeling lingering in her chest, that insidious feeling of being alone like she always was.

As the notes raised and the music intensity went strong, a shiver ran through her spine and Emma clenched her fists, trying to stop the tears in her tightly closed eyes.

The song echoed in Emma's mind. She remember all those times she went to a church, for christmas. All those years, an only demand on her lips : not being alone for the next christmas. Today she had everything. A loving and caring family, a perfect son, friends, a job, a lovely flat and even her old yellow bug, faithful for a long time already. Then, why did she feel like something was missing? She was single but never really needed a relationship to be happy and, to be honest, the rare ones she had ended badly. What was the problem?

As the song came to its end, she couldn't stop the few tears rolling on her cheek. The brunette noted it but couldn't do anything. Well, maybe she could.

Without thinking straight Regina put her hand on Emma's, which was resting on the younger woman's lap.

At the contact, the blonde seemed to get out of her thoughts and, at Regina's surprise, squeezed her hand, the soft skin of the former-queen warming up Emma's pales fingers as soon as they connected. Normally she would have jerk away from the touch but right now she simply hadn't the strength, or the envy. The church was now quiet, enjoying the last notes echoing through the monument when the priest spoke again. Emma's eyes blinked open and Regina let go her hand. Instantly the sheriff missed the contact.

During the rest of the mass none of the women spoke or looked at each other, they where just sitting here in their own thoughts, not paying attention to the man speaking in the center.

Midnight rang, Christmas Eve was now over. Everyone exited the church except for the blond and the brunette, still sitting quietly together. Emma always enjoyed those moments when she was alone in the church without a sound, without anyone around her. Except that today she wasn't alone.

« Thanks… For shutting up… » Emma said before nodding the exit to the woman.

Outside, snow was falling slowly, whitening all the landscape and the peaceful streets. Everyone was gone, heading to their homes in hurry for the presents, for the family time. Emma didn't wanted to go home.

« So… I should go back home. Good night Miss Swan, say hello to Henry for me. »

A smile and Regina was walking away, to her own house, alone. That's when Emma's voice resonated, and even her was surprised of her next words.

« Regina wait… » The brunette turned and watched her, eyebrows raised. « Wouldn't you just walk with me a little? »

« It's late Miss Swan and-»

_« _Please. »

To be honest Regina was freezing but she came back to the Savior without truly knowing why. In silence, they started walking side by side, only hearing the crackling of the snow under their feet. As they turned the corner of other street Emma felt the need to talk.

« I always been at church for Christmas. It was my thing for this night, although I never had a family. I had to have some traditions you know? » She didn't let Regina reply, after all it wasn't even a real question. « And tonight I really needed this, this tradition. That's why I came here. »

Emma exasperated Regina since her arrival in Storybrooke and every time she was near the young Sheriff she wanted to walk away from the childish blond. Every word with her was always a fight and as long as she could remember she never felt the need to talk to her. The brunette should have tell her that she didn't cared, that she wanted to go home and leave her without excuse. Apparently, she wasn't in that mood tonight.

« Your family didn't come with you? » She was even surprise by her own tone, sweet, as she was speaking about the ones she despised the most.

« I needed to be alone. Sometimes I just have to, it's not a will it's a necessity. Everyone is at Granny's for the party, I hope they won't even see I've been absent for a moment.»

Regina chuckled.

« I agree that being around them all the time can be… exasperating. »

Emma smiled.

« Yeah… I mean, I love them but I used to be on my own for so long that sometimes it's difficult to always be around people. I need time with myself. »

Regina nodded. She knew that feeling and couldn't agree more. She felt a little bit guilty of ruining the blonde's moment.

The two women walked a little more, without talking and when they reached Main Street, near Granny's dinner, Regina stopped.

« Well, I guess I should go back home… Have a nice evening Miss Swan. »

She was about to turn and walk away when Emma grabbed her forearm.

« Wait, Regina… »

The brunette stopped again and looked at the Sheriff.

« Why don't you come with me? »

« Are you serious? » She asked with a chuckle after few seconds of silence.

« Yes why? » Emma let go Regina's arm and crossed hers over her chest.

« I don't know… Maybe because you're asking me to come to a party I haven't even been invited and where everyone hates me? Don't you think it's not enough to ask you, why you want me to come? »

« You weren't invited? » Repeated Emma with a frown.

« Of course not! »

_I need to talk with my Mom _Emma thought. Anyway she really wanted Regina to come with her.

« Well now you are, so? »

« I don't think it's a good idea Miss Swan.»

« Regina look, I know there is still a lot of people who don't think you've changed but, it's your responsibility to prove they're wrong and it's not by hiding in your house that things will change. »

« I don't hide in my house! »

« Come on, Regina, since when did you take a walk during the afternoon, when was the last time you went to the dinner? »

« I just try to be forgotten. »

« You don't deserve to be forgotten! Remember what you did in Neverland, you saved us and you're part of this town. You've always be. Now it's just different. »

« I just don't want to ruin your family time… And most important Henry's. »

« Regina, those people can make the effort to accept you and let you celebrate with your family! It's Christmas for God's sake! »

Regina flinched at the word. _Family_, she was considered as part of the family.

When she saw Regina didn't groan at her oath, Emma cleared her voice and took a step forward, getting closer of Regina.

«Regina… Don't let me go back in there alone… Please » She almost whispered.

Destabilized by the blonde sudden fragility, Regina opened her mouth but the words died on her tongue.

« And if anyone bother you, I swear I'll kick they ass whoever it might be » She said, trying to regain her usual confidence. Not fooled by Emma's sassy remark the ex-Mayor felt this time Emma really needed her. Someone actually needed her and unconsciously it made her happy.

« I hope for you that your mother will accept me or you'll have to _kick her ass_ » She repeated, borrowing Emma's tone.

« I would if I have to! »

« And you would be happy, don't you? »

« Hey, I'm not that bad! »

Both laughed at Emma's falsely outraged tone.

« Do I take that for a yes? »

« Well, it's not everyday that the Savior needs my help so, yes, Miss Swan, I'm coming with you. »

Emma smiled warmly at her and both headed towards Granny's.

« And please, stop with 'Miss Swan' I feel like you're my bodyguard for thy party. »

Regina's laugh echoed in Storybrooke empty streets and, weirdly, Emma's smile grew wider at this genuine sound she wished to hear more often.

Maybe tonight Emma's prayer would be answered. It was Christmas after all, and everything was possible on Christmas Eve…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! ****Leave a comment ;) **

**And I just want to say, I hope you had a Merry Christmas and wish you a happy new year! Wishing you the best ;)**

**See you soon, RedQueen611**


End file.
